Ripples
by Zenog
Summary: Ripples spread out from the place they originated in, getting weaker with each passing moment. However, this is not always the case. Sometimes, one small event dropped into the relatively calm sea of time can send out its own ripples, but instead of getting smaller, they grow larger and larger, until they form a near-unstoppable wave that destroys everything. This is that story.
1. Chapter 1

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

\Wide-range telepathy\

* * *

If you drop a small stone into a smooth pond, it creates ripples. They spread out from the place they originated in, getting weaker with each passing moment. However, this is not always the case. Sometimes, one small event dropped into the relatively calm sea of time can send out its own ripples, but instead of getting smaller, they grow larger and larger, until they form a near-unstoppable wave that crashes down upon the shore of reality, wiping it out.

This is that kind of story.

The setting is a peaceful village, with a population no greater than three hundred. It's nestled at the end of a peninsula, encapsulated and protected by the waters. To the south is a shipping route that is the main way to get food in the town. To the north, there is a winding road leading on for many miles to the next closest city. Still further north is a vast forest, incalculable in size, with a single, narrow road cutting through it to the next town. To the east and west, an expanse of ocean, many miles across, a treacherous seascape too dangerous for all but the bravest or most foolhardy sailor to venture into.

Day in, day out, the people of the town stay there, living their idyllic little lives in an idyllic little seaside village. Every now and then, a ship will stop by with supplies for the town, and the villagers will absorb as much information as they can from the crew, before the ship continues on its journey. Some people in the village take to fishing, sometimes out in the deep ocean on small boats. Of course, every now and then a storm will come in and take away people who were foolish enough to go out when there was a storm warning, but that occurs only very rarely.

That, my friends, is where this story begins. This is the event dropped into the sea of time. This is what will change the history of the world as we know it, and will destroy everything.

Probably.

* * *

Our scene opens upon our aforementioned village. Can you see it? Good. Now, turn your attention to the house on the easternmost point of the town, atop the rock stack just off shore. In here, there sits a sleeping, white-haired man, with deep age lines crossing his face. This man is known only by one name, his title: Ekisha. He suddenly looks up, his bright, violet eyes gazing out the floor-to-ceiling windows that encircle this single-roomed top floor of his house.

As he looks out across the ocean, he knows that a storm is approaching. Not just any storm, though. This kind of storm would be the kind that would destroy everything in its path, not the very least of which would be any boats that would be out. He knows it will appear without any warning signs, save the one that he would give. As he walks across the bridge towards the town, he staggers as a wave of pure emotion comes crashing down on him from the south ocean. Dreading what he would see, he looks over to his left, towards the south.

As he sees the swirling mass of storm clouds, crackling with energy, he knows that his warning would come too late. He also knows what the emotional wave he felt was: the last cries of a dying psychic, turned to pure thought by their sudden death. As he looks out onto the coming storm, he slowly sinks to his knees, uttering a single word.

"No…"

* * *

Meanwhile, on a small fishing vessel in the south ocean

* * *

"John, I have a really bad feeling about this. We should go back right now."

"Nonsense, Delia. There's not a cloud in the sky! We'll be fine."

The woman, now revealed as Delia, started walking towards the helm of the boat, intent on returning to shore before whatever was giving her the awful sense of foreboding that drove through her to the very core of her soul. "No, John, we should really go. Something bad is about to happen. I can feel it."

The aforementioned John on the boat looked at Delia, eyes widening in fear as he truly registered what he had heard. He knew that Delia was more attuned to nature than many animals, so if she said something would happen, it would. All he said was one, single, fear-laden word:

"Go."

No sooner had Delia started the engine of the small boat back up and begun to gun back towards the shore did it happen. With a bright flash, the entire sky was illuminated with lightning, outlining hideous shapes in the swirling clouds that had appeared from nowhere above them. Lightning crackled, and thunder blasted through the air as the strange vortex of clouds threatened to pull in their boat and destroy them. Then, with two sudden screams from the deck of the _Kakeru,_ there was nothing.

* * *

Three years ago, on a small island in the Great South Sea

* * *

It was a wonderful sensation, while it lasted. I had given it the most amazing name, too: flight. Or maybe that was one of the words I got from the small pink one who I knew somehow… or was it they knew me?

Nonetheless, I loved how it felt: the wind brushing through my fur, the feeling of complete control over everything, and just how I could see so far that it seemed as if I could see all the way to space.

Then, of course, something had to ruin it all.

Suddenly, instead of among the mountains that I had known all my life – or so I thought – I found myself suspended within some strange liquid.

'Where… am I? This… This is not the same! Was everything before… just a dream? …Why?'

Faintly, I could hear voices from outside the liquid.

"Doctor, look at this!"

"What?"

"Its brainwaves! They're surging!"

"Let me see!"

"She's right!"

"Let's run another scan!"

"Its mind is racing!"

I opened my eyes once again into the liquid. 'Those voices,' I realized, 'they're outside! Where I must be!'

I felt a power surging through me, eager to do my bidding. It pressed against the glass confines of my small chamber I was in, forcing outward, towards the voices. Towards freedom. The glass of the chamber began to crack as the relentless force began to build up inside it, before it shattered, sending small fragments flying across the room I was in.

"Radio Giovanni's helicopter! Tell him what's happened!"

The voice of the one they called 'Doctor' cut through the clamor that ensued after the container was shattered. "Quiet! Let us hear its psychic powers!" After that, everyone turned towards me with bated breath, obviously waiting for me to… do something.

\Psychic… powers?\ I slowly formed the thoughts, somehow knowing that they would hear them as well.

This 'Doctor' person spoke to me, now. "For years we struggled to successfully clone a pokémon to prove our theories, but you are the first specimen to survive!" He continued, gesturing to a piece of stone hung upon the wall, "That is Mew, the rarest of all pokémon. From its DNA we created you, Mewtwo."

I shifted my eyes over to the tablet, with them widening in recognition. It may only have been a crude representation, but it looked just like the small pink creature I had seen before. That meant that, at least partly, that world I had seen was real, and they had dragged me out of it.

\Mew… two? Am I nothing more than a copy? Mew's shadow?\ I questioned this 'Doctor' with rising anger.

"You are greater than Mew. Improved through the power of human ingenuity!"

I turned back to him with barely disguised anger in my eyes. It was true. I was nothing but Mew's shadow with small improvements made by these… humans. The 'Doctor' person continued, my anger building with every word.

"We used the most advanced techniques to develop your awesome psychic powers."

\So, I am simply the end result of your experiment? What becomes of me now that your experiment is over?\ I questioned the… human… I believe I will come to hate that word very much… with my rising anger evident in my voice.

"Oh, our experiment isn't over yet; it's just beginning! Now the serious testing begins!"

He continued talking, but I tuned him, and all the other babbling scientists, out, lost in my own thoughts. 'These… humans… they care nothing for me… Is that my purpose?'

I looked up at the scientists, rejoicing over their success.

'Am I just an experiment?'

I could feel my rage building, just as I could feel the power I had commanded earlier building up inside me.

'A laboratory specimen?'

I remembered the wonderful place I had been in before they had brought me here.

'This cannot be my destiny!'

The power began manifesting itself, shattering glass tubes all around me, destroying whole swaths of the laboratory and its equipment. In a matter of seconds, all that was left of the team of seven scientists and their lab was a raging inferno, and the 'Doctor' person, cowering amidst the wreckage and flames. I began to levitate towards him, pushing all the flames that got in my way to the sides with my power.

"We dreamed of creating the world's strongest pokémon… and we succeeded."

I let off a huge blast of pure energy, destroying everything that was left on the island, and starting new fires so hot that they burned directly upon the bare rock of the island. I stood on the edge of the island, looking down at the waves crashing on the cliffs the island was built on.

\This cannot… no… this will not be my destiny!\ I declared to everyone in my vicinity. \I will find this… Mew that I was made from, and I will find my place in this world! This will be my purpose!\

With those extremely self-inspirational words, I flew off towards the setting sun, firm in the knowledge that it was the direction of my destination.

* * *

Minutes later, a helicopter landed at the site of the once-functioning laboratory, and a man in a dark orange suit stepped out, accompanied by a Persian. He gazed around at the destruction surrounding him, before turning back to the helicopter, and stepping inside. He looked over to the only other person onboard besides the pilot. He rubbed his hand softly against her pregnant belly as she spoke to him.

"We need to find him, Jonathan. For our son."

"I know, my sweet, I know."

With that, he gave the signal to the pilot to take them out of the wreckage, back home.

* * *

Ending notes:

Now, before anyone tries to eat my head off because I haven't updated The Pendulum Effect since March, I will say that I have got a good seven chapters lined up, and I'm just waiting for that on last useful review that will unleash the floodgates.

Okay, with that out of the way, I would like to introduce my new story: Ripples! Basically, school got out recently, and I got twitchy, so I started writing this. I had absolutely no idea that it would involve Mewtwo (much less a nicer one), or any of the other characters. Heck, I didn't even know that I would make Giovanni (of all people) a loving father. But hey, the imagination is a fickle mistress, loved by few, but those who do love her are blessed.

Unless you happen to be a Japanese manga/anime writer and/or game designer who is just pulling more and more unbelievable stuff out of your butt just to keep yourself and your franchise afloat. Then people hate you and your imagination.

Well, this is dragging on a lot, so I'll just wrap it up now!

R&R, lest I come and bite your heads off!

Also, I'm reducing my required useful review count to one review across all of my stories for a random update on one of them, so more reviews means more for you to read!


	2. Chapter 2

[Incoming Transmission]

Why have I suddenly reappeared after so long off the grid? Well, partly, it was school starting back up, and I just now found time. But really, basically what happened is I got a couple of favorites on a few of my stories, and it kind of kicked me into gear about getting this next chapter that I promised done. So, as promised, I bring you this:

* * *

COMMENCE CHAPTER 2!

* * *

It is well known that Giovanni is the leader of the criminal organization known as Team Rocket. What is not so well known is why. Why does Giovanni have a criminal organization? Why is he obsessed with gaining power and, as an extent, powerful pokémon? Why did he fund, or even commission, the New Island research in the first place? What did he have to gain from it?

Now, though, you have seen a small insight into the answers of those questions. You may not understand it right now, but it is there. However, to truly understand what you have been shown, you must know the answer to this, final question:

Who, truly, is Giovanni?

* * *

Two and a half years ago

* * *

I had finally made it. I knew that I had. I could feel it in my bones. This was that place that I had been looking for. It had been weeks—no, months—since I had last seen any sign of life apart from the occasional Wailord that kindly allowed me a rest from my flying. I had hardly seen any land either until about two days ago.

Now, though, I could finally see my destination. It was exactly like the mountain in my dream, and as I approached it I began seeing signs of roads, and the occasional building. However, once I looked closer at them, I saw they were old and derelict stone buildings, nothing like the lab that I was born in. There were pokémon living inside them, but I paid them no heed, instead continuing even faster towards my destination. It was almost as if the sight of it had wiped away all of my fatigue from the journey, and replaced it with newfound strength.

When I finally did reach the mountain, though, I could still feel that my destination wasn't quite where I was, so I continued on, past the mountain. Then, as I passed around a small cluster of trees growing on the mountainside, I saw it. This was my destination.

It truly was beautiful; what seemed at first glance to be a giant tree was in fact a rock formation that I could sense was full of pokémon living inside, and it was encircled by a ring of nine peaks that seemed to form the weathered and broken caldera of an extinct volcano. Yes, beautiful, indeed, but even more so was the feeling of warmth and welcome that it exuded, drawing one in like the smell of fresh bread to a bakery.

'How do I know what a bakery is? No matter, I must get there.'

I drew closer, following instinct to get myself to the source of it all, the heart of the Tree. I passed many pokémon on the way, and got no small amount of strange – but not hostile, no, the Tree seemed to prevent anything hostile from even happening near it – looks from them. They'd probably never seen the likes of me. No, scratch that, they hadn't seen the likes of me: I am the only one.

The inexorable urge to find the source of the feeling led me through a deep maze of tunnels riddling the tree, and, at times, across huge chasms or vast rooms, or a combination thereof. Eventually, though, my search was at an end, with myself standing in a tall chamber with a massive glowing crystal pillar running floor to vaulted ceiling, and other, smaller crystals growing around the chamber. All the crystals were glowing faintly, and, if one listened carefully enough, were also producing a humming noise that created an atmosphere of complete calm in the room, so subtle that it was almost silent.

Of course, there, flitting around the main crystal pillar was the one I had come to find: Mew. I approached the small feline, sending out a single thought to it, the surprise of a foreign mind inside its own causing Mew to pause for a moment, turning towards my now-perceived presence in the chamber.

/Hello, Mew. I'd like to talk to you./

* * *

Three years ago, Pallet Town

* * *

February 1st. It was a day that I would always remember for as long as I lived. That was the day that we first got word of Mewtwo beginning to surface from her long slumber. It was also the beginning of the time frame that our son was due to be born.

Of course, we did have a celebratory party at the lab, inviting some of the friends we had from Pallet Town along with us, and granting the scientists a tenuous day off, which would be suspended in the case of anything urgent. Though we may have been granted that one day of peace, things just got worse from there. The next day, Ekisha, the town's eccentric psychic hermit fell ill, an event followed in quick succession the next day by a huge late-winter storm that he had been unable to predict due to the onset of the illness.

The storm brought with it lightning the likes of which had never been seen anywhere on the continent before, which in turn brought down the wrath of grass fires on the surrounding countryside. Despite the heavy rain the storm also brought, the fires raged well into the next day before the town's meager volunteer fire brigade, aided by everyone in the town able to, could put them out.

Then, the next day, February 5th, we received the news that the town's monthly supply ship had been blown off course in the storm and wrecked in the treacherous waters to the east. The entire day, and much of the next, was spent laboring in helicopters in an attempt to save both the ship's crew and the supplies on it.

On the sixth day of that fateful week, the skies and seas were calm, save for the near-constant sound of helicopters entering and leaving the town's small airfield with supplies and people. I had just returned from another trip to the shipwreck and was preparing for another trip when the radio suddenly burst to life with the sound of the South Island Research Facility emergency call signal, before somebody spoke.

"Sir! It's Mewtwo! She's waking up!"

I quickly signaled to the nearest person on the ground over.

"Agent Whittemore! Get my wife over here! It's urgent business at the lab!"

"Yes sir, Giovanni, sir!" With a salute, agent Whittemore vanished back towards the town, returning minutes later with my wife in tow. As my wife climbed in, I turned to her, a smile on my face.

"This is it, Delia; Mewtwo is waking up."

"I know, Jonathan. I can hardly wait to meet her."

* * *

Thirteen minutes later,

Offshore from the South Island Research Facility

* * *

As we left the smoldering wreckage of the lab, Delia suddenly cried out, clutching my arm and pointing to the sea below us.

"Jonathan! There's somebody down there!"

I looked out the window, seeing the man bobbing aimlessly in the restless water. I dove from the helicopter in a maneuver that I had practiced far too many times over the last day rescuing sailors from the sea. A body board and a harness quickly followed me, courtesy of the co-pilot. I dragged both over to the barely unconscious man, strapping him into the body board even as I strapped myself into the harness, before signaling the helicopter to bring us back up.

"Agent Karlov! We must get this man medical attention immediately!"

"Yes sir, Giovanni."

As the helicopter pulled away, I identified the man as Dr. Shinobu Fuji, the head scientist on the Mewtwo project. It was hard to tell through the burns covering his body that that was who he was, but he was still breathing, and that was the important part.

We had to figure out what had happened.

* * *

Present day, off the south shore of Pallet Town

* * *

I awoke to the sound of muffled explosions. Of course, that's not something one normally wakes up to, is it? When I finally became fully awake, I actually opened my eyes and saw that the cause of these explosions was in fact lightning, and that I was floating atop the water inside a sphere of a strange green-tinged pink energy. When I realized what this was, I began to panic.

'No! They can't see this! They'll find out!'

I quickly dove out of the sphere into the water below me as a white light engulfed me, leaving the small, yellow-furred form I had held behind, and replacing it with a smooth, serpentine, cream-colored one. As I swam below the surface in this new form, I saw a multitude of sea-dwellers hiding in some kind of shelter from this storm. I swam up to one of the ones less likely to believe that I would eat it, and asked it what had happened.

The Gyrados looked at me questioningly, and I clarified, "Sorry, I was asleep when this started, and I woke up in to middle of it."

He nodded in understanding, before replying, "Yeah, this storm just appeared out of nowhere, really suddenly. It's only been going for about two, three minutes tops, and it's just getting rougher and rougher. If you need some shelter, you could always come into my cave…"

I rolled my eyes. Males. "No, I'll be fine. I need to get home as soon as possible so that my family doesn't worry." A slight fib on my part, considering that half of my family was just—as far as I could tell—killed by this storm, but there still was one left that needed me even more than the others would've.

I swam off towards the shallower waters of the shoreline, making my way to one of the many caves that riddled the seafloor near it. After homing in on the right one, I swam in, following the tunnel upwards. Eventually, I reached the surface, a small chamber hidden underground in the hills near town.

Again, a white light engulfed me, as I returned to the small yellow form I had held earlier in the day. I quickly ran out of the cave I was in, making a mad dash for the town. More specifically, a mad dash for my home. It wasn't very impressive, especially not when you consider that the now deceased owner ran not only a multi-billion dollar security corporation, but also one of the most successful pokémon gyms in the world.

I quickly ducked into the nearest window, and rushed upstairs to my master's – no, my brother's – room. I slipped into his bed, and returned to my true form.

/Brother…/ My voice was a mere whisper. /…I'm so sorry, I couldn't keep them safe./

I held back the tears that threatened to fall. I wanted to cry so much, but I had to stay strong for my brother. I gave a small sniffle, before hardening my resolve.

/I may not have been able to keep them safe, and I may not be able to keep you safe,/ I declared, /but I know someone who can keep you safe. They're kind of like my grandma, and now, we're going to live with them, and we'll both be safe./

With that final declaration, I hugged my brother tight, and the world dropped away…

* * *

Fifteen years ago,  
Seventeen hundred miles south-by-southwest of Rota

* * *

"And this is what I found this time," the man gestured to the small item on the table, "a fossil."

"A fossil?" another man questioned skeptically. "Is this all you have to offer us, Professor Feorr?"

"Quiet, Agrus," cam the sharp command from the youngest man there. Agrus shut his mouth with a snap, before the young man continued. "The true question, Professor Feorr, is not Agrus's foolish question, oh no. The true question, Malkean, is whether it was a part of Mew. That is our true question."

"Well, sir, we do believe that it is a part of Mew, although the DNA may not be stable enough to―"

The final man in the tent, who had kept silent for almost the entire trip, interrupted the professor. "No matter, we'll simply find something to splice any holes in the genetic code that we find. And after all, if this truly is a fossil of Mew as you say, Professor, then we should be able to create the strongest pokémon in existence."

The young man smiled. "Excellent, Doctor Fuji. I can't wait to see some results."

* * *

Ooh! Looking back into the history of Mewtwo (and I'm sure all the hardcore fans recognize that last scene, despite the extra words), Giovanni's relentless search for the truth about the New Island incident, natural disasters and more! Where could I possibly be going with this?!

No, seriously, I'm still not sure what path to make my main characters take. I'll leave it as an open question for you guys to answer in reviews.

And, as always, R&R, my minions!

[Transmission Terminated]


End file.
